


Di viaggi e capricci

by michirukaiou7



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo Italia, 01. Viaggi</a></p><p>I ritorni a casa erano sempre piuttosto stancanti, anche solo per i vari cambi che doveva fare per tornare allo Shidou: per arrivare alla scuola occorreva, dopo le ore di treno fatte fin lì, un’altra ora abbondante di autobus e quel giorno, con una gelida pioggerella da serata autunnale a fare da sfondo al suo viaggio, gli parve di essere infinitamente stanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di viaggi e capricci

I ritorni a casa erano sempre piuttosto stancanti, anche solo per i vari cambi che doveva fare per tornare allo Shidou: per arrivare alla scuola occorreva, dopo le ore di treno fatte fin lì, un’altra ora abbondante di autobus e quel giorno, con una gelida pioggerella da serata autunnale a fare da sfondo al suo viaggio, gli parve di essere infinitamente stanco.

Per colpa del maltempo il treno aveva ritardato – come dar colpa, del resto, ad un misero regionale che doveva arrancare sulle pendici di una montagna coperta di boschi e foreste? – e quindi aveva non solo perso il pullman delle nove, ma rischiava di non fare in tempo a prendere neppure quello delle dieci, l’ultimo; il tutto senza cena, ovviamente, perché la mensa a quell’ora era chiusa e non aveva tempo per comprare il biglietto  _e_  qualcosa da mangiare nella stazione dei pullman. Misu scese stancamente dal treno con la valigia che gli pesava su una spalla e gli parve di essere vittima di allucinazioni visive, perché in cima al binario, appoggiato contro uno dei pilastri con le mani nelle tasche, c’era Kanemitsu; quando lo vide, nella scarna folla che si avviava verso l’interno della stazione, il suo viso si illuminò di un sorriso festante.

 _Come un cucciolo quando il padrone torna a casa_ , si sorprese a pensare.

– Che ci fai qui, Shingyouji?

– Sono venuto a prenderti – rispose l’altro, sfilandogli la borsa di mano.

– Non ricordo di avertelo chiesto.

– Non puoi darmi ordini quando  _non_  ci sei – rispose con un ghigno Kanemitsu – Perciò ho fatto di testa mia.

– Ovvero una sciocchezza – commentò Misu, stringendosi nelle spalle – E se avessi deciso di fermarmi un giorno di più a casa?

– Gie-senpai mi ha detto che domani avete una riunione ed ero sicuro che non saresti mai mancato.

– Non possiamo mica essere tutti dei perdigiorno come te. Piuttosto, l’ultimo pullman per la scuola parte tra pochi minuti, devo comprare il biglietto.

– Eccolo – Kanemitsu gli spinse in mano una busta di plastica ed il biglietto – Quella è la cena, pensavo avessi fame e la mensa adesso è chiusa.

Arata rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo vagamente incredulo, poi si incamminò in silenzio verso la stazione dei pullman: salirono, sedette in un posto accanto al finestrino e Shingyouji, sistemata la valigia nella cappelliera, si sedette accanto a lui. Il motore era acceso, ma l’autista attendeva gli ultimi passeggeri seduto al posto di guida, attardandosi per aspettare i ritardatari.

– Tu hai cenato?

– Sì, già da un po’.

– Da quanto tempo sei qui?

– Qualche ora, ho fatto un giro con gli altri e poi sono rimasto qui ad aspettarti.

– Perdigiorno – commentò Misu, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino; stava iniziando a piovere e le prime gocce iniziavano a poggiarsi contro il vetro, appannando la grigia serata autunnale là fuori. Nelle grandi città a quell’ora la vita notturna era nel pieno del suo fermento, ma in quel tranquillo paese di montagna la gente era già quasi tutta a letto o chiusa nelle case a guardare la televisione, seduti attorno alla stufa, e non c’erano quasi luci accese lungo le strade.

– Non mi annoio mica ad aspettarti!

– Soprattutto quando nessuno te lo chiede.

– Ovvio! Così è più divertente.

Lui  _odiava_  aspettare, invece, non importava chi o cosa.

Il pullman iniziò a muoversi e, non più protetto dalla tettoia, il vetro si inzuppò di pioggia, rendendo impossibile vedere alcunché: gli rimandò l’immagine dell’interno del bus, vide il profilo sorridente di Kanemitsu seduto al suo fianco che armeggiava con la luce sopra la loro testa e gli sembrò, una volta di più, di poter abbassare le difese davanti a qualcuno che non avrebbe fatto nulla, in nessun modo, per nuocergli.

– Spegni quella luce, mi dà fastidio – disse.

– Pensavo ti scocciasse di più mangiare al buio.

– Mangerò in camera, adesso sono stanco.

La luce si spense senza ulteriori commenti e Arata sospirò: era così imbarazzantemente  _facile_  lasciarsi andare a qualsiasi capriccio con Shingyouji, sicuro che non gli sarebbe stato detto di no, che non riusciva a farne a meno, né a tormentarlo subito dopo per permettergli di essere così infantilmente fastidioso persino per se stesso.

Però era divertente,  _tanto_ , non doversi comportare sempre da adulto responsabile e avere qualcuno che si sarebbe preso cura di lui.

Gli sfuggì un sorriso e si poggiò contro la spalla di Kanemitsu – Svegliami quando arriviamo – disse, sistemandosi più comodamente tra il sedile ed il suo fianco. Gli parve di sentire un bacio che gli sfiorava i capelli, ma si disse che era così stanco che lo schiaffo avrebbe potuto aspettare la fine del viaggio.

Sempre se gli fosse rimasta la voglia di darglielo.


End file.
